


May The Better Man Win

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Damian wants Dick, Dick is Tim's, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian frames it as a theory but, really, he wants Dick for his own. Little does he know he's in for a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Better Man Win

Damian was much better than that pathetic excuse for a human being. What on Earth did Grayson see in him? Clearly, as the son of Bruce Wayne he was the better choice. On top of that, wonderful fact, he had also been trained to perfection. With all of these things on his side, he just couldn’t understand why Grayson had decided that Drake was a better love interest.

Which was why, he was determined to prove that he was best. Even if it meant this confrontation was going to happen in the middle of his father’s kitchen, just after Grayson got his coffee.

“Oh, hey Damian!” Grayson gave him that ever present smile that was used to charm even the hardest hearts; it had worked on his at least. “You need something?”

There was a moment of silence as Damian pondered the best way to go about this without just… Well, doing it. He frowned. “You said once I had permission to come to you for anything.”

Slowly, Grayson set his mug down, concern flashing briefly behind his smile. “Of course! What’s up?” He asked, turning toward Damian.

Words, he had always felt, were weak and annoying but they had to be used if this was going to go as perfectly as his plan. “I need to know… How to pleasure someone.”

This, possibly, had to be the first time he had seen the blood drain out of Grayson’s face so fast. To be sure, he recovered quickly enough with a sheepish smile and a laugh. “I’m not sure if I’m the right one for it,” he finally answered and Damian had never hated Drake so much. Grayson would have easily agreed if he wasn’t so set on sleeping with Drake!

His upper lip lifted in a silent snarl but he withheld, something he was rather proud of. “You’re the only one I trust with this,” he sniffed, lifting his head high and knowing that card always worked with Grayson.

And it, absolutely worked. Grayson’s face softened and he gestured for Damian to step forward. Once close enough, he dropped a shoulder around the teenager’s shoulders. “What do you want to know?” He asked.

“I know a lot. What I want is the action,” he replied. He ignored the stiffening of Grayson’s arm around his shoulders. “I want to know that I am the best at it.”

“What? Damian, you’re sixteen. You can’t have–” But whatever Damian could and couldn’t have done was quickly cut off by Damian’s lips crushing Grayson’s.

At sixteen, Damian was already as tall as Grayson and only promising to get taller. With all the training over the years he had filled out spectacularly. Blessed with his father’s ice blue gaze, he could make any man or woman fall to their knees and beg for a single touch. But there was one man who hadn’t fallen and that was infuriating. It was wrong! And he was going to prove that he was the best.

He bit Grayson’s lower lip, earning a gasp. Never one to miss an opportunity, he thrust his tongue inside, exploring the space that should belong to him. Grayson moved against him, trying to pull away but Damian wrapped an arm around his waist, stilling him.

“Nn!” Grayson’s fist slammed into his shoulder, harder than expected and he pulled out of the kiss, smirking at the flush crossing the others face.

“Something wrong?” He drawled.

Grayson glared, for once actually glared with no hint of humor in him. “Yes! You can’t just run up and kiss people!” He snapped, hitting Damian again, getting him to pull away. “Seriously, Damian. Not only that… I’m taken. You know that.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed. In a swift move only Batman himself could have gotten out of, Grayson was slammed and trapped against the wall. “No, I refuse,” he hissed, face very close to Grayson’s. “I will not lose you to Drake of all people.”

Grayson stared but what he was seeing, Damian didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted to feel Grayson’s mouth again and he was absolutely going to. At least that was his plan until pain exploded on the back of his head.

"Tim, you didn't have to hit so hard," Dick chided just before everything got very fuzzy for Damian.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself staring at the ceiling of the kitchen with his father frowning down at him and no memory of how he got there. Well, Drake had won this round, but he would most assuredly win the next one.


End file.
